


How A Cat Owns A Shop

by iwriteinpen



Series: A Little Magic This Way Comes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Fantasy, First Meetings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, puns puns even more puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: Oikawa is new in town and on his first venture outside of his home he manages to find an enchanted little shop.





	How A Cat Owns A Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number two for DigimonDestined :)

The sound of a bell chiming accompanies the opening of the door as a young man steps in. The cat on the shelf lifts it head as it always does, but instead of lowering it in disappointment, as it so often does, the cat’s head swivels around to meet the eyes of the man behind the counter. The man mouths a quick “No” only for the cat to see. 

The cat gets up, stretches its back and jumps off the shelf all in seemingly one graceful motion. When it lands next to the new customer, it is no longer a cat, but a tall man with black and unruly hair. 

“You’re new in town, right?” the cat, now man, says to the customer. The customer just stares at him, blinking. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” the cat-man points to himself, “this is Iwaizumi Hajime and you are?” Kuroo continues talking, pointing to Iwaizumi behind the counter. The customer follows Kuroo’s gestures with his eyes. 

“So?” Kuroo asks, “Who are you?” 

“Oi-Oikawa Tooru.” The customer, Oikawa, still hasn’t taken his eyes of Iwaizumi. Kuroo, standing behind Oikawa, gives an encouraging thumbs up to him over Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Kuroo, leave my customers alone,” Iwaizumi speaks for the first time. 

“Don’t you mean our customers?” Kuroo winks at Iwaizumi, who only answers with an eye-roll.

The thought “_how does a cat own a magic shop?_” crosses Oikawa’s mind.

“You’ll have to excuse my annoying colleague,” Iwaizumi says to Oikawa, putting on his customer smile. “He loses all his manners when he’s a cat.” 

Oikawa blinks. Slowly. “Oh,” he says and then, finally, manages to rip himself out of his stupor. He turns to Kuroo. “You’re a cat?” 

“How long have you been living here, Oikawa?” Kuroo asks. 

“Uh, er, a couple days.” Oikawa looks to Iwaizumi.

“So you still get lost?” Kuroko's leading question confuses Oikawa so much that he can barely come up with an answer. 

“I…” 

“If you need someone to show you around, I know _just_ the guy! You see, my friend here spends an alarming amount of time alone--” Kuroo leans in and mock whispers, “between you and me he could use a special someone,” and then saunters around the counter, continuing towards the door “--so I’m sure he’d very much appreciate the company on his lonely walks through the city and since you’re new in town…” There’s a catlike grin simmering on Kuroo’s face, “I bet he could show you around.” 

Iwaizumi has to remind himself that he does, sadly, need the guy for work. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have hesitated to curse the idiot. Iwaizumi knows his way around a spellbook.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Kuroo goes into the back room. 

“I’m sorry about him.” Iwaizumi tips his head in the direction that Kuroo vanished. 

“No problem Iwa… Hey, that’s not bad,” Oikawa grins, “how about I call you…” His face falls into a thoughtful expression. “Iwa-chan.” As he says it, his face lights up in a smile. Iwaizumi can’t help the little skip his heart does before he even has the chance to process what Oikawa said. 

“What?” Iwaizumi quickly moves past the blinding smile and focuses on the nickname.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa shrugs. “It’s cute.” 

“No, it isn’t.” Iwaizumi shakes his head.

“I know it might’ve been a joke, but I could use someone to show me around.” Oikawa doesn’t look directly at Iwaizumi as he says it, instead, he looks down and rubs the back of his neck. 

“Do you have time tomorrow?” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa’s eyes snap up.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Kuroo has the shop alone tomorrow,” Iwaizumi yells, making sure Kuroo hears him in the backroom. 

A muffled, “Nooo” is heard from the backroom.

“We can meet outside the shop tomorrow around noon?” Iwaizumi ignores his colleague’s outburst.

“I’ll be there.” Oikawa rushes out of the shop in a flurry of smiles and peace signs.

“KUROO!!” Iwaizumi yells the second the door closes behind Oikawa. 

“Yes, dear?” Kuroo walks out of the backroom with folded hands and batting eyelashes.

“You… are the.. worst friend ever.” Iwaizumi walks with long, fast steps towards Kuroo. His fists clenched at his sides. Kuroo looks from Iwaizumi’s eyes, to his fists, to the door. 

“Payback is a witch.” Kuroo winks. 

Two seconds later a cat runs out the shop door. 

**********

Iwaizumi is greeted by a shrill, “Iwaaa-chaan,” when he nears the shop. 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but asks, “So, is there somewhere you would like to see?” 

“All of your favourite places.” Oikawa winks 

“Seriously…” Iwaizumi begins to walk. 

They enter the town square, lined with shops, old and new. 

“The town square has everything; book store, flower shop,” Iwaizumi points to a different coloured storefront each time, “grocery store, best ramen place in town and the gym is right down that street if you need a place to work out.” 

“Is it any good?” Oikawa scrunches his nose.

“My friend, Bokuto, runs it. He knows what he’s doing,” Iwaizumi answers.

“Does he know magic too?” Oikawa sounds sincerely curious. 

“Nah, his almost-boyfriend does, though.” Iwaizumi shrugs. 

“Are all of your friends gay?” Oikawa laughs. 

Iwaizumi simply shakes his head before continuing to walk through the square and down the other street. 

From where they are standing they can see all the way to the forest.

“Out there is Akaashi’s owlery and owl sanctuary.” Iwaizumi points to a large house by the tree line. “The forest is also where I and Kuroo go to find things we can’t grow ourselves.” 

“You grow things yourselves?” Oikawa raises one perfect eyebrow.

“Where did you think all the herbs came from?” Iwaizumi huffs. He turns around and starts walking back towards the town square again. “Now, do you want to taste the best ramen this town can offer?” 

“Sure, let’s go.” Oikawa follows Iwaizumi into the shop. 

Once the boys have ordered and gotten their food, Iwaizumi’s interrogation begins. 

“Why did you move here?” 

“I got tired of the big city.” 

“What do you do?” 

“I am a physical therapist.”

The initial surprise fades before Iwaizumi tells him, “Bokuto might have a job for you.” 

“You think so?” Oikawa’s eyes go wide and his voice is slightly high. 

“Yeah, he’s been talking about adding something like that to the gym, you should go by tomorrow.” 

The two men at the table by the window stay for hours; talking, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. They end up ordering dessert. And then more. Just to have an excuse to stay. 

**********

Back at the shop, everything is quiet, the cat is sleeping on its shelf waiting for the bell to ring.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to, you can like/reblog the fic on tumblr [here](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/post/188726124171/fic-how-a-cat-owns-a-shop) \- it would mean a lot :)


End file.
